Distraught in Solitude
by Tonz82
Summary: Bulma now a few weeks pregnant with Trunks is confused and alone with her feelings. She contemplates her feelings for Vegeta. Unforunately, Vegeta is just as confused about his feelings for her.


Distraught in Solitude

By Tonz82 

Song: Fallin' - Alicia Keys

Rated: PG-13

****

Summary: Yet again, another Bulma and Vegeta get together fic. I think every DBZ fanfic writer has written one or at least thought about writing one. Personally from the first time that I heard that Bulma ended up with Vegeta, I couldn't understand it. Any warm blooded woman can see why she would take him on as a lover, but to fall in love with the man and bare his children is a completely different story. Anyway, this is just a fic about Bulma contemplating the very same thing.

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its characters. Its respective company owns it all. Please do not sue me, I'm a broke student who just likes to write in her spare time.

________________________________

Bulma pulled her blanket closer to her body. Orange and red light from the raging fireplace danced across the wall of the den. The fire's heat made the room warm, but sitting by the window made her able to feel the cold from outside. She turned away from the fire to look out the window again. Snowflakes began to fall to the ground. She watched each flake fall one by one. 

The den was quiet and the only sounds she could hear were the crackles of the raging flames in the fireplace. Tears slowly began to slide down her cheeks as she thought of her recent break up with Yamcha. 

"Why am I even so upset?" she asked herself, but that didn't stop her from thinking back to that horrible day. 

***Flashback***

__

Bulma walked down the sidewalk toward the movie theater. She was angry with Yamcha for standing her up again. She was even more furious since she knew that his excuse was a lie. Lately, he had been standing her up more and more. He was always too busy to spend time with her.

'Or just didn't want to anymore and couldn't say it to her', she thought. 

Normally she would have stayed at home and sulked, but that night had been her breaking point. 

'Screw him. He can't treat me this way. I'm going to that movie anyway.' she thought. 

When she had arrived she stopped in mid tracks as she realized the length of the line. It ended in a long trail outside the theater and down the sidewalk. As her eyes followed the line they stopped as she realized whom she saw in it.

It was Yamcha with some girl. She had long black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. Yamcha had his arms around her waist. He leaned over whispering into her ears and kissing her neck. The girl giggled and turned her head back to return his kisses. All the while Bulma could only stare. 

'So, this is how it ends?' she thought. 'Well, there's no point in putting off anymore.'

"At least she isn't some blonde bimbo," Bulma mumbled to herself.

She proceeded to march right up to Yamcha. 

"Hello, Yamcha," she greeted with false sweetness.

Yamcha froze and slowly turned around. He knew the voice and its tone all too well.

"Bulma! What are you doing here?" he cried. 

"Never mind that. What are you doing here with her?" Bulma responded coldly.

Yamcha optioned running away, but couldn't escape Bulma's penetrating glare. 

"Bulma, Daisy is just a friend…" he tried to explain. 

Well, Daisy looked about as pleased about the whole situation as Bulma. 

"What? A friend! Who is she?" Daisy asked. 

"I'm his girlfriend," Bulma answered the girl. "No, I mean former girlfriend."

Then Bulma turned back towards Yamcha. 

"This is the last time you treat me like shit, Yamcha. I can't believe you did this to me again and that I had to find out like this." Bulma replied.

Her voice was full of hurt and her eyes were glazed with tears. Yamcha didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. 

"You jerk!" Daisy interrupted. "You lied to me. I can't believe you have a girlfriend!" 

The raven-haired girl pushed past him as she walked away angrily. 

"Daisy, wait!" Yamcha cried as he prepared to go after her. 

"Screw you, Yamcha!" Daisy shouted back. She flipped him off without turning around.

Bulma quickly grabbed his arm. 

"You would go after her? What about me, damn it?" 

"Bulma, look I'm sorry. I just thought…we needed a break." Yamcha replied. 

"You could have filled me in on it!" Bulma cried.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. You must of known that it was coming to this," he said.

He turned to walk away and then stopped. 

"I really am sorry, Bulma," he said softly, "Besides I'm not the one that you really love." 

Bulma was astonished by Yamcha's final words. She watched as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd to go find his new love. 

***Flashback ends***

She was surprised by how upset she was, especially since she knew that Yamcha was right. Their relationship had been long overdue for a breakup. It had started off as puppy love, but had never grown much further than that. Eventually as a person matures you realize that you need something more. Bulma knew this and obviously so did Yamcha. She wasn't even sure why she had stayed with him as long as she did. She couldn't decide if had been just out of convenience or fear of loneliness. 

Despite all this she had become angry, angry with him and with everyone else around her. Besides that she was confused about the new feelings that she was having for Vegeta. Of all people! 

Everything was such a mess. She couldn't understand why she was so drawn to him or why she had become involved with him in the first place. She wiped away the hot tears on her cheeks. Never before had she felt so frustrated and alone. 

She tired of trying to sort through all of this emotionally crap. She had never had to deal with anything like this before. To escape it all she spent most of her time typing away on the computer in the lab. At least, until her father had come down to talk to her. Somehow he had persuaded her to come up topside again, but she still kept to herself, wanting to be alone.

She was so glad that her parents had left to that science conference. They had tried to convince her to go with them. Her mother especially, since she hated going to things like that and, also, because she was worried about Bulma being alone. Bulma had managed to convince them that she would be okay.

To make things worse, for the past two weeks she had woken up feeling nauseous and throwing up. She secretly went to the doctor and was surprised to find that she was pregnant. She knew it was Vegeta's child. Since finding out she had distanced herself away from Vegeta. She knew that she had to tell him, but she didn't know if she could bare anymore rejection. 

Up until this very moment, she had been in denial about the true meaning of her feelings. She knew that she really was just angry with herself and afraid of where her life was going from here. All she could do now was ponder how her life had come this. 

Lately, Vegeta had been being more of an asshole then usual. This, of course, was making it harder for her to talk to him. She wondered how she could go from being with one inconsiderate man to falling in love with someone as cold and hard as Vegeta. 

She slowly sipped her cocoa as she continued to stare out the window. She was completely lost in her thoughts.

Bulma snapped immediately out of her daze as she heard the door to the den open. She was surprised to find Vegeta standing in the doorway, but she managed to keep a solemn face. She turned back to look outside the window and then spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I came to ask for my dinner, baka." Vegeta replied back just as icily. 

Bulma let out a defeated sigh. She wasn't in the mood for this. 

She was annoyed with him for interrupting the peace she had found by herself in the study. She looked at Vegeta and angrily responded. 

"Well, its not in here you jerk! I suggest you go back to the kitchen and make it yourself."

She stood up to walk past Vegeta, but realized she felt a little lightheaded. Along with the sudden need to go to the bathroom to throw up. Bulma steadied herself and took in a breath of air. 

"God, not again. I don't need this right now."

Her voice cracked as she said this. She was almost on the verge of crying again. She turned her head away, averting her eyes from Vegeta. She knew that if she looked him in face that she wouldn't be able to hold back her stifled sobs. 

*****

I keep on fallin'

In and out of love

With you

*****

Bulma was shocked and grateful when Vegeta moved out of her way. Just as she made her way past him she felt his hand grab her arm. Her first instinct was to pull away, but Vegeta held his grip firmly.

He stared at the frail and enraged female. He noticed that tears had begun to fall down her cheeks and could see the anger in her eyes. 

*****

Sometimes I love ya

Sometimes you make me blue

Sometimes I feel good

*****

Bulma looked up into his eyes. His dark eyes were staring back into hers deeply. Despite her anger, Bulma immediately quit struggling against his grasp.

She was completely baffled by Vegeta's actions at the moment. She had no idea of what he wanted. She thought back to Yamcha and their horrible break up at the movie theater. She had been left feeling abandoned and unwanted. 

Then with her feelings for Vegeta, she found herself involved with him in an unreliable, shaky relationship. A relationship where she would be the one left alone and hurt. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

As she stared into his cold eyes she could only think about their nights of passionate lovemaking and the coldness he would show her afterwards.

*****

At times I feel used

Loving you darlin'

Makes me so confused

*****

Was that all he wanted from her? Was he just using her?

*****

I keep on

Fallin'

In and out of love with you

*****

Bulma slightly jumped as she felt his other hand grab her around her waist and pull her closer. His face was so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath. The touch of his lips was gentle and soft. She was startled by his tenderness, but returned his kiss.

Her feelings were mixed. A part of her wanted to feel his arms around her and a part of her felt repulsed by his actions. 

*****

I never loved someone

The way I love of you

*****

She broke away from their kiss and tried to pull away from his embrace, but he wouldn't let her go. 

*****

Oh, oh, I never felt this way

How do you give me so much pleasure

And cause me so much pain

*****

"Vegeta, please…" she murmured in a small plea for him to release her.

Bulma was thrown back when Vegeta moved one of his hands away from her waist and placed it on her stomach. 

*****

Just when I think

I've taken more than would a fool

I start fallin back in love with you

*****

"Y-You know?" she asked. 

"I'm not an fool, woman." Vegeta answered gruffly.

*****

I keep on fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you

*****

His voice was hard and cold. For a moment, she thought that he was angry. She could not detect any type of compassion, yet his actions spoke differently.

"Do you even care that it's yours?" she asked bitterly. 

He didn't answer her. His face still bared the same unfeeling look.

"I didn't think so," she said when he didn't answer.

"Should I?" he asked indifferently.

****

Oh, baby

I, I, I, I'm fallin'

I, I, I, I'm fallin'

Fall

****

There was a long silence afterwards. She wasn't surprised by his response. It was exactly what she had expected. She stepped back when she realized that he had released her forearm. 

"Look, I don't expect anything from you," she said suddenly. "In fact, you've done more at this moment then I ever expected."

She turned away from him and began to walk out the room. 

"I just wanted to know…" she whispered.

__

…that I wasn't in this alone, she finished in her thoughts.

Vegeta continued to surprise her with his next response. 

"I have always believed in destiny…my destiny to be the greatest fighter," he began. "Because of this I have let fate guide me in everything that I do and everywhere that I go. I have even let it lead me here to this pathetic planet. The journey that fate guides me on is always uncertain and unpredictable, but I know of no other path." 

He paused for a moment. Bulma waited for him to continue. She knew that he wasn't finished.

"Is it not enough that I am here now?" 

*****

I keep on fallin'

In out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you

*****

Bulma stepped right in front of Vegeta. She couldn't remember him ever expressing his feelings so directly. She decided that she would take advantage of the moment and savor every second. Kami only knew if he would expose this part of himself to her ever again. She immediately closed her arms around his waist and rested the side of her head on his chest. 

******

I'm falln'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone the way that I love you

******

Bulma didn't know exactly what this relationship was or even where it would take her. Vegeta was always so hard to read, but the small speech he had made had conveyed his confusion and uncertainty of the future. She felt a sense of relief at knowing that they would not have to face it alone. 

*****

I'm fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you

What?

*****

She slowly looked up into Vegeta's eyes. His face still unsurprisingly bared the same unemotional expression. This didn't stop Bulma though. She placed her small hands on the sides of his face and kissed him as though it was last the time she ever would. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. He returned her kiss with the same passion and intensity. 

Bulma wasn't sure if Vegeta understood how happy he had made her, but she now knew that she loved him more than ever. She also knew that things would rarely ever be this wonderful, but whenever they weren't she would think back to this moment and remember why their love was one worth overcoming all obstacles.

(Piano music slowly fades)

_____________________________________

Email: tonz82@yahoo.com

**__**

Author's Note: Okay, so, what did you think of my story? I've never written anything like this before so go easy on me. As you can see, Bulma started seeing Vegeta towards the end of her relationship with Yamcha, and pretty much starts seriously analyzing her feelings for him once she becomes pregnant. 


End file.
